bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus Gein
Lazarus Caius Gein Welcome= General Personality Of course he's never been seen by a psychiatrist. Though he has never experienced true love, he's not entirely convinced he can't feel it. Sometimes it's something he hopes to find, though most of the time what he mistakes for real feelings is really obsession, desire and need above anything truly sentimental. He's pansexual, though when it comes to guys it's even more a dominance thing than it is with girls. He already sees girls as inferior, so he sees dominating other men as an even bigger challenge. He doesn't just want to see the guys as his inferior, he wants to dominate them to the point they see themselves as inferior to Lazarus. |} ---- Camp Life Future Plans/Quests |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History ---- ---- |} ---- Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: Sergey Wyrick Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Combat & Abilities #Children of Limos have the ability to force hunger upon a person, causing digestive pain and sudden slowness of movements for a short period of time. The intensity of hunger can be augmented, but drains more energy. #Children of Limos have the ability to force symptoms of starvation on a person—impulsivity, irritability, dehydration etc.—blinding them from attacks for a short time. The harsher the symptoms, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos have the ability to create a small field around them that employ the effects of hunger to cause muscle atrophy, causing every movement to be painful for a short time. This causes anyone stepping in the field to stop in their movements out of pain. The longer the field is maintained, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause enervation, making a person too weak to fight or defend themselves. If used at a more powerful extent, they may cause the person to faint for a few minutes at most, but this drains more energy and cannot be used in successive times. #Children of Limos have the ability to create small illusions of food desired by a person. The food varies for each person, but all the same, these illusions distract them. The longer the illusion is held, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos are innately more resistant to hunger, and the effects/diseases/ailments brought by it. They can survive more days without eating or drinking anything without being exposed to effects than others. #The more hungrier the people around them are, or the more their surroundings are rotten/wilted, the more powerful a child of Limos becomes. #When in the presence of a child of Limos, people feel more hungry and crave more for food. #Children of Limos have the innate ability to cause food or any edible object to rot with the use of their touch. The food continues to rot as long as they touch it; the longer they keep the food rotting, the more energy it drains. Also, this ability does not affect animals. #Children of Limos can sense if either a person or animal nearby is hungry just by looking at them. #Children of Limos have the ability to suppress someone's hunger for a short time, allowing them to think more clearly despite of extreme hunger. They, however, cannot do this upon themselves. Also, when the effect wears off, the affected person may experience stronger hunger than before. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause vitamin deficiency diseases such as anaemia, diarrhoea, scurvy, skin rashes and oedema upon a person, incapacitating them for a short time. This allows the child of Limos to attack or flee freely. Over time, the disease wears off, making the victim normal and healthy again. #Children of Limos have the ability to curse any edible object to become ineffective to one's hunger, causing the consumer to stay hungry, even if they ate already. #'(Will have 2/12/2013)' Children of Limos have the ability to induce severe and unsatisfied hunger upon themselves, causing their stomachs to become seemingly bottomless, and their digestive systems to adapt to almost anything a child of Limos ingests for a short time. While in this state, they can consume and digest almost any substance without injury. They cannot also eat any object larger than their mouths and those that their teeth can't chew (they can swallow very small pieces of wood, stone or metal though). The more they consume, the more strength, agility and speed they obtain. When they revert to their normal self, they are incapacitated for moderate periods of time. The objects eaten are then transformed into harmless materials expelled during defecation. #'(Will have 2/3/2014)' Children of Limos have the ability to employ famine to cause the immediate area around them to suddenly wither, making plants and crops wilt and become dehydrated and make the affected soil unusable to produce plants or crops for a short period of time. This power is mainly used to render plant-based powers completely useless, but can also be used in a multitude of purposes. Over time, the effects revert, and drains a considerable amount of energy from the user. #'(Will have 2/6/2014)' Children of Limos have the ability to create an illusion of a massive famine on the immediate area. Enemies affected by the illusion will begin to hallucinate a raid of locusts destroying the remaining plants, extremely malnourished and rotting bodies (whether animal or people) littering the ground, and everything they see is almost barren, empty and a wasteland. This instils panic among victims, causes them to vomit out of disgust and begin to extremely crave for food. The illusion can reach an extent wherein the panic caused by the famine can create chaos. The illusion only lasts for a short time, and drains the user of a very large amount. #Children of Limos have inadequate eating habits and diet practices. They don't like to eat a lot. #Children of Limos lose their appetite quickly. #Children of Limos tend to have anorexia, an eating disorder characterized by immoderate food restriction and irrational fear of gaining weight, as well as a distorted body self-perception. #A child of Limos will always stay slim (or on worse cases, very skinny), no matter what they or others do. Never once did a child of Limos get fat, and never will. #Children of Limos have a certain food preference that they crave to eat a lot at times; but when they come to the time that they will eat it, if not completely lose interest, they eat little. #Children of Limos usually cannot distinguish a difference between food and non-food items. In some cases, they can be seen licking, eating or chewing small amounts of chalk, paper, plaster, paint chips, baking soda, starch, glue, rust, ice, coffee grounds, cigarette ashes etc. without being disturbed by the taste. |} |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} |-| Relationships= Relationships |} OOC Category:Lazarus Category:Gein Category:Caius Category:Sergey Wyrick Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1871 Category:English Category:British Category:Caucasian Category:Single and Looking Category:Characters Category:BachLynn23 Category:Children of Limos Category:Died in 1896 Category:Bach's List of Things to Revamp